Robots are increasingly being used in a wide variety of applications in which they interact with people. For example, robots may be programmed to interact with people during a human-robot interaction, which may be for entertaining, providing companionship, providing therapeutic communication, etc. In a symbiosis society between robots and humans, human-robot interaction may be important in fostering relationships between robots and people.
When one person meets another person for the first time, there may be a large variance on their behaviors when first building a relationship between each other. For example, people may feel a stress, strain or nervousness when interacting with a person for the first time. Other people may not feel stress but rather welcome the opportunity to meet someone new. In either case, people tend to change their behavior toward others after getting to know them over time. Similarly, people may have behavior variances when interacting with a particular robot for the first time, as well as change their behavior after having become accustomed to interacting with the robot over time. Therefore, it may be beneficial for the robot to be able to recognize the behavior and/or personality of the user such that it may behave in a manner that is pleasing to the particular user.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative robots and methods that recognize a user's personality, and generates a robot behavior that is appropriate to the user's personality.